Preludio de amor
by WinterAmy
Summary: DrHr El amor es puro, amar te hace feliz, el amor te libera, pero hay algo que casi nadie te dice: El amor puede doler.Draco se ha hecho un firme propósito:"Yo te voy a enseñar a amar..." ¡CAPITULO 6!
1. Capítulo I

**PRELUDIO DE AMOR**

**1 

* * *

**

Cambios de escena: **oOoOoOo**

Pensamientos: comillas 

Recuerdos: _cursivas 

* * *

_

Lluvia. Lo único que veía desde la ventana del dormitorio de las chicas era lluvia lo que irónicamente reflejaba a la perfección su estado de ánimo: depresión.

Estaba deprimida y no era para menos, sobre todo con lo que le había pasado…

_-Vaya, ¿a quién veo allí? - siseó Draco Malfoy mientras entraba al Gran Comedor - ¡Es la sangre sucia Granger!_

_-¡Cállate Hurón!- gruñó Hermione._

_- Vean chicos- dijo a Crabb y Goyle - Parece que alguien adquirió valor._

_-Siempre lo he tenido, de no ser así me habrían elegido para pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin._

_La cara del rubio pasó de su palidez inicial a la furia._

_-¡Me las pagarás!_

_-¡Que miedo! - exclamo irónica la castaña dando media vuelta y caminando con una charola con sobras de comida en las manos. _

_El sly hizo que ella tropezara al ponerle el pie y la gryffinfor por instinto se sujetó de la túnica del chico haciendo que se precipitaran juntos hacia el piso mientras la charola volaba por los aires. _

_Para el rubio la sensación de tener a la chica entre sus brazos, sentir su aliento cálido en el cuello y el respirar su fragancia, le resultaron extrañamente agradables, e inquietantes._

_-¡Suéltame asquerosa sangre sucia! - exclamó empujándola._

_-¡No estoy aquí porque quiera Hurón estúpido!_

_-A mí me parece que te encanta que esté sobre ti - murmuró de forma vulgar._

_La gryffindor enrojeció. Se disponía a abofetear al chico cuando un plato de pudín cayó sobre su cabeza; el comedor entero estalló en risas, fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida._

- ¡Toc, toc, toc!

- Adelante.

- ¿Hermione, estás bien? - preguntó Ron asomando su cabeza en el dormitorio de las chicas - Lavander me contó lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor.

- Ni me lo recuerdes. ¡Detesto a Malfoy! - Exclamó levantándose de su asiento y empujándolo fuera de la habitación - Salgamos, necesito algo de aire fresco.

Los gryffindor salieron del lugar y caminaron hacia el vestíbulo, mientras en el trayecto continuaban con su diálogo:

- Hermione, siento decírtelo, pero estas cosas pasan porque el hurón te ve totalmente desprotegida - dijo el pelirrojo en tono de regaño.

-¿Acaso no los tengo a ti y a Harry?- preguntó la chica en el mismo tono.

-Sí, pero sólo somos tus amigos, así que no podemos intervenir demasiado - hizo una pausa y carraspeó su garganta - pero si tuvieras un novio que te cuidara y estuviera contigo todo el tiempo... 

- Pero que cosas dices, ¿a qué punto quieres llegar?- pregunto con suspicacia la chica.

-Ya te lo dije, necesitas una pareja - dijo el pelirrojo con nerviosismo - Yo p-podría ser esa persona. - tartamudeó.

Hermione había imaginado la escena por mucho tiempo, claro que no precisamente de esa forma, aún así se lo pensó por un momento:

- Ron, ¿lo dices enserio? - preguntó la castaña - No quiero que hagas esto sólo para protegerme, sino porque lo desees. - afirmó ella sonrojándose.

-¡Claro que lo deseo!

Unos chicos de otras casas voltearon a verlos por el grito que emitió el chico, y observaron también la escena: Ronald Weasley estrechaba a Hermione Granger y la besaba, primero en la frente y luego, en los labios.

- ¡Ron! - lo reprendió - ¡Aquí no! - rió ella con el semblante completamente cambiado.

- Hermione, te prometo que haré todo cuanto este en mis manos para que seas feliz.

La gryffindor no alcanzó a responder, lágrimas de alegría nublaron su mirada y su recién estrenado novio la estaba besando, de nuevo.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Vaya Draco, sí que le diste una lección a Granger. ¿Te fijaste en que iba llorando? - Pansy Parkinson empezó a reír. - Pobre…

-¿Estaba llorando? - preguntó intrigado el rubio.

-¿Eso te importa?

-¡Que graciosa Parkinson! - rio el chico - ¿Cómo iba a importarme una impura como ella? 

Sin embargo, internamente el sly se sentía inquieto, no sabía lo que era arrepentirse de algo hasta ese momento, un Malfoy nunca se arrepentía por nada.

Pero, ¿porqué razón no podía dejar de pensar en Granger?, eras desastroso que no pudiera olvidar el peso de su cuerpo, en sus rizos castaños cayendo sobre su rostro y cubriéndolo con su suavidad. Era desastroso que se sintiera culpable por hacerla llorar. Tenía que saber que era exactamente lo que le atraía de esa "sangre sucia" e iba averiguarlo.

En los seis años que llevaba en Hogwarts no le había hecho falta compañía femenina, varias chicas habían desfilado por su cama, la mayoría de ellas con buenas curvas, pero completas descerebradas, suponía un giro de 180 grados para él que le interesara una chica inteligente, pero totalmente deslucida.

Lo cierto, es que aunque lo negara, Granger había empezado a interesarle desde aquel día en que lo abofetió. Le gustaban las mujeres con carácter, y eso era algo que nadie podía discutirle: Hermione Granger tenía carácter.

El plan perfecto se forjó en su mente: Ambos eran prefectos, así que bien podía aprovechar esa situación en su beneficio. Sería un nuevo reto para él, pero lograría que en una semana la sangre sucia comiera de su mano, completamente enamorada de él y para el mes ya estaría rompiéndole el corazón.

- ¿Porqué sonríes así Draco? - preguntó Parkinson sacando al rubio de sus meditaciones.

- Porque me encantan los retos…

**Continuará … 

* * *

**

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Agradezco que leyeran este primer capítulo; confesaré que este es mi primer fanfic y sé que aún tengo muchas cosas que pulir, así que les pido que por favor me envíen reviews con todos sus comentarios y observaciones para poder mejorar.

Gracias y ¡hasta la próxima!

**Atte. **Amy


	2. Capítulo II

**PRELUDIO DE AMOR**

**2 

* * *

**

Cambios de escena: **oOoOoOo**

Pensamientos: comillas 

Recuerdos: _cursivas 

* * *

_

Ron y Hermione entraron al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano, nadie reparó en ello; además como amigos que eran ¿qué podía haber de raro en que se tomaran de las manos?

Sin embargo; lo que en un principio parecía un normal acercamiento entre amigos, se convirtió en algo más cuando sus bocas se encontraron y se enlazaron en un beso que duró, al menos, 30 segundos según la contabilidad que Parvati Patil estaba llevando.

Ahora sí el comedor entero los estaba mirando.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo salen Ron y tú?! 

La voz de Lavander Brown resonó por todo el comedor, las pocas personas que no habían prestado atención a la pareja, de repente voltearon a ver la mesa de Gryffindor, eso incluyó a Draco Malfoy quien estaba haciendo su entrada en compañía de Crabb y Goyle. 

Su cuerpo se tensó al oír las palabra "Hermione" y "novio" en la misma oración. ¿Sería cierto que Granger era la novia de la sabandija de Ron Weasley?

La mirada del sly se centró en la castaña, quien estaba sonriendo. Ahora que ella tenía novio sus planes se complicarían, aunque también sería más divertido arrebatarle su chica a la comadreja de Weasley.

- Vamos chicos. - ordenó a Crabb y Goyle - Se me está revolviendo el estómago. - dijo en voz alta, esperando que los gryffindors le oyeran.

Sin embargo nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba bullendo de alegría por los "novios". Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban riendo como el "trío fantástico" que eran. Eso era irritante para Draco, para quien era más que obvio que la conexión entre Granger y Weasley se había intensificado.

El rubio dejó de respirar por unos instantes, trataba de ignorar esa fría sensación en sus entrañas, ese enorme deseo de lanzarse sobre Ron Weasley y romperle la cara a golpes. Pero, ¿porqué?

Tenía que erradicar esa obsesión insana que le había surgido por Hermione Granger, la había estado deseando en secreto desde tercer año y el incidente ocurrido el día anterior no había sido más que un detonante de su locura. Eso era, estaba loco, loco por esa sangre sucia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

- Prefectos - anunció Mc Gonagall ese mismo día, horas después - las rondas comenzarán esta noche, espero que a pesar de las diferencias entre las casas todo resulte exitoso - concluyó su discurso viendo a Draco y Hermione.

- Profesora, tengamos confianza en los muchachos - dijo gentilmente Dumbledore - Las parejas ya están asignadas, seguramente los chicos han tenido tiempo suficiente para meditar y harán su mejor esfuerzo a pesar de todo. ¿Cierto? - sonrió el Director.

Todos asintieron.

- Bien, entonces vayan a los lugares asignados. - finalizó Mc Gonagall.

Los prefectos tomaron su camino. A Draco y Hermione les tocó el pasillo del cuarto piso, uno de los más solitarios. 

La gryffindor sabía que esa noche resultaría demasiado larga para ella, así que propuso ignorar por completo a su "compañero", mientras que el sly pensaba en lo sencillo que le resultaría atraer a la castaña a sus brazos.

Sin embargo, ya habían pasado veinte minutos en completo silencio y él aún no ponía en marcha su plan, lo mejor sería esperar a que ella rompiera el hielo.

- Anda, dilo ya Malfoy.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el rubio confundido.

- Aún no has dicho nada ofensivo y me parece muy raro, ¿que estás planeando?

- No estoy planeando nada, lo creas o no, sólo espero que la noche pase rápido. - respondió él lo más sereno que pudo.

- Lo mismo digo.

El joven pareció ver una oportunidad ideal para provocarla.

- Veo que estás nerviosa al estar conmigo en éstas condiciones - dijo el sly con astucia.

- ¿De qué condiciones hablas?

- Ya sabes, los dos solos en un oscuro pasillo...

- Ve al grano - dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

- Aquí podría pasar cualquier cosa y nadie se enteraría...-insinuó él.

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? - Según la castaña esa sería la última de las posibilidades.

-¡Alucinas Granger! - exclamó el rubio - Ni siquiera creo que seas tan valiente como para besarme, es más: dudo que sepas besar decentemente.

Eso ofendió el orgullo de la chica. 

- ¿Es un reto? - preguntó Hermione.

El chico encogió los hombros con desgano y se recargo en la pared, de manera muy sexy.

- No me acobardaría si tuviera que besarte.

- Pues hazlo.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

- ¿Hay algún problema? - se burló el chico - Te ves pálida. 

- No, es sólo que tal vez me infecte con tu veneno - respondió ella en el mismo tono.

- No has pensado que tal vez te guste... - sonrío el sly sugerentemente.

- Sueñas Malfoy.

- Entonces no hay de que preocuparse. - musitó - Contamos hasta tres, lo hacemos y listo. - Explicó.

- Esta bien, pero sólo será una vez.

El rubio se felicitó internamente. Lo había logrado más rápido de lo que pensaba.

- Empecemos a contar… - dijo Hermione. 

- Uno - dieron tres pasos cada uno.

- Dos - se acercaron hasta sólo estar a un paso de distancia.

- Tres - dijeron ambos al unísono, avanzando ese último paso. 

Ahí estaban ellos, verde y escarlata, mezclando sus esencias, entrelazando sus cuerpos, uniendo sus labios.

- Basta… - musitó Hermione sin energía.

- Aún no. - respondió Draco ansioso, volviendo a capturar los labios de la chica.

Fue como un choque eléctrico. Algún impulso totalmente desconocido hizo que la gryffindor rodeara el cuello del sly con sus brazos, revolviendo un poco sus rubios cabellos; él a su vez, percibió el perfume que emanaba de esa tibia piel, su boca encontró la de ella, Draco saboreó esa dulzura mientras los labios de ella se abrían a los suyos, el cuerpo de la chica reaccionaba a sus caricias, sentía el corazón de Hermione latiendo contra su pecho. Durante un minuto sus lenguas se entrelazaron: a medias jugando, a medias en guerra, y luego élla fue empujando poco a poco hasta tenerla acorralada contra la pared.

Una oleada salvaje embargó a Draco, rodeo la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos, le recorrió despacio y suavemente la espalda, mientras ella por un impulso de placer se adhería más a él. Ella se había preparado para experimentar repulsión, pero no se hallaba preparada para lo que estaba sucediendo. No esperaba descubrir como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al contacto con él.

Era algo nuevo para ella. Los besos de Ron eran dulces, los de Draco en cambio eran como una droga. No suponía que sucedería aquello, pero estaba sucediendo, y Draco Malfoy estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

- Necesito respirar - musitó la chica, casi suplicando que el rubio se alejara de ella.

Se separaron muy lentamente, la mano Draco acarició suavemente los rizos castaños de Hermione, y le levantó la cabeza. Ella sentía desnuda su boca, sabía que su rostro se mostraba abierto y vulnerable, pero no sabía como disimular.

-¿Qué rayos sucedió? 

- Lo que debía suceder. - respondió el rubio con un gesto indescifrable, llevándose un dedo a los labios y luego a los de la castaña.

**Continuará … 

* * *

**

**N/A: **¡¡Hola! Espero que les agradara este capítulo, ya saben que soy nueva en esto, así que por favor envíenme todos sus reviews con dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y hasta tomatazos (jajaja) yo los recibiré gustosa. 

De antemano les doy las gracias. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Atte. **Amy


	3. Capítulo III

PRELUDIO DE AMOR

Cap. 003

* * *

Las cosas parecía que habían quedado claras, Hermione y Draco se seguirían viendo en las

rondas de vigilancia y a escondidas cuando pudieran; habían acordado no reprocharse nada,

pero sobre todo no tener remordimientos (esto era más por Hermione).

Había pasado ya una semana desde el "acuerdo", los encuentros habían sido menos frecuentes

que otras veces, tenían demasiadas tareas y Dumbledor los eximió de las rondas por 2 semanas,

de las cuales había pasado apenas una, y que Draco ni Hermione creían podrían resistir.

Hermione corría por los pasillos sin prestar demasiada atención, tenía clase de Posiones y

sabía muy bien lo estricto que era Snape en el tema de la puntualidad.

Como iba tan distraída no se percató de que delante de ella alguien más estaba también

corriendo apurado, de pronto ¡¡¡plas!!!!, chocó con alguien, no se percató de quien era,

simplemente se puso de pie, pidió perdón y se dispuso a recoger sus diversos libros que

estaban desparramados por todo el corredor.

Estaba por tomar el último cuando alguien más se adelantó y lo recogió:

-Vaya¿siempre haces eso?, primero chocas y luego pides disculpas aún sin saber con quien

fue que te topaste...-dijo un jover con unos bellos ojos azules, un abundante cabello negro,un

cuerpo de infarto, y una pícara sonrisa perfectamente cuidada.

¿El chico en cuestión?...Blaise Zabinni.

-Bien, al menos me disculpe...¿podrías darme mi libro?-dice Hermione irritada, si no se daba

prisa Snape le quitaría 10 puntos a Gryffindor.

-No has dicho las palabras mágicas...

-Por favor.

-Muy bien; pero no basta...-dice Blaise acercandose a Hermione y acorrlándola entre su cuerpo

y la pared.

-Deja ya tus juegos, por si no te das cuenta ambos tenemos clase de posiones con Snape y

si no nos damos prisa quitarán puntos a nuestras casas.

-Será a la tuya...-responde irónico Blaise- pero aún falta algo más para que te devuelva tu libro.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te lo imaginas?...-Blaise empíeza a besar el cuello de Hermione sosteniendo fuertemente

sus manos mientras ella patalea - te has puesto tan linda Granger...

-¡¡Suéltame Zabinni, te juro que te arrepentirás si no me suéltas!!! - grita ella con una mezla de

coraje e impotencia.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡DÉJALA!!!!!!

Draco sale de la nada y da un puñetazo a Blaise, éste queda tirado en el piso simi-consiente

mientras Hermione se repliega contra la pared llorando presa del miedo.

-¿Estás bien? ... dime ¿te hizo daño este imbécil?... porque si es así lo mato...

-No, yo...yo sólo...¡tenía tanto miedo Draco! - Hermione se lanza a sus brazos y se acurruca

llorando en el pecho de Draco.

-¡¡¡Te juró que...!!!

-No, no le hagas nada, te meterías en problemas y nuestro secreto se descubriría...

-Pero si te hubiera hecho daño...-dice Draco pensando en esa posibilidad a tal grado que se

le enfría la sangre.

-Pero no me hizo nada, eso es lo importante..., será mejor que no vaya a clase de posiones,

si Harry o Ron me ven así no dejarán de hacerme preguntas, después veré como justifico la

falta...

-Esta bien pero ten cuidado...

-Jamás creí que tú me dirías esas cosas...-Hermione comienza a levantarse, recoje sus cosas

(incluso el libro que le quitó Zabinni) y da media vuelta cuando...

Blaise empieza a recuperar la conciencia y se levanta:

-¡¿Porqué hiciaste eso?!-Grita furisoso Blaise tocándose la mejilla-¿Porqué defendiste a esa

sangre sucia?

-Porque te lo mereces, y porque ésta "sangre sucia" como tú la llamas es mi...

-¡Espera Malfoy!, no des explicaciones a este idiota, se que me sólo defendiste para que

no restaran puntos a tu casa ¿no es así?-dice Hermione insinuándole con la mirada a

Draco para que le siguiera la corriente.

Draco entienden el mensaje: - Por supuesto Granger¿a quién le interesaría defender a

alguien como tú?

-Me voy... y tú tarado, no te atrevas a cruzarte en mi camino-grita Hermione dandole una

bofetada a Blaise.

Blaise se acerca a Draco y le susurra al oído:

-No querías evitar una sanción para ,mí o para la casa¿no es así?...querías evitar que la

dañara...Hay algo más detrás de éste golpe que me diste y lo voy a descubrir...

-¡Has lo que quieras!

-Entre tú y esa "Sangre sucia" me dejarón hecho un harapo, voy a la enfermería - empieza a

caminar en dirección contraria a la de Draco, cuando éste lo toma del brazo, lo detiene y le

dice mirándolo con odio y frialdad:

-¡Ah! y otra cosa...

-¿Qué?-pregunta desafiente Blaise.

-Atrévete a tocarla de nuevo y te mato...

-Hermione...Ron y yo queremos hablar contigo. - dijo con seriedad Harry

-Sí Hermione, ya casi no te vemos; un poco más y no te recordamos...-dice molesto Ron.

-Vamos chicos, no sean exagerados, se que me he alejado algo de ustedes...

-¿Algo...?-susurra Ron en forma sarcástica

-Bien, mucho...-dice apenada Hermione

-Vamos Herm..., soy tu novio ¡y te veo menos que Malfoy!

-¿Qué dices? - pregunta alterada Hermione - ¿qué es lo que sabes? (N/A¿no puedes ser más obvia Herm?)

-¿De qué? -preguntan confundidos Ron y Harry.

-De nada, ya saben lo paranoica que soy..., les prometo que esto no volverá a pasar - dice Hermione levantando la mano en forma de juramento.

-Bien mi amor, pero para probarme que no volverá a pasar ¿qué te parece si hoy tenemos una cena especial junto al lago?

Hermione muerde su labio inferior con indecisión, no podía tener esa velada romántica con Ron cuando y a le había prometido a Draco que ese día se verían...

--FLASHBACK--

-Draco.., sabes bien que no podemos estar aquí..., si alguien nos descubre...

-Nada pasará, esto será rápido, yo también tengo clase...- dice Draco apurado

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Hoy en la noche nos veremos en la biblioteca, he descubierto una habitación secreta donde podemos estar solos y nadie nos verá.

-¿en serio? - pregunta Hermione emocionada.

-Sí, pero esto quedará sólo entre tu y yo.

-Claro; pero ¿a qué hora?

-A las 9:00 p.m., nos vemos - Se acerca y le da un gentil beso en la frente (muy poco común en Draco).

-Estaré esperando todo el día...

--FIN DEL FLASHBACK--

Y allí esta ella, frente a su novio con su mente trabajando a 100 para encontrar una buena excusa...

-Esta noche podremos vernos.

-Pero..., es que como soy prefecta...

-Shu, shu, shu...-indica Ron poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de Hermione - Dumbledor les ha dado 2 semanas libres ¿no?

-Sí, pero...

-Esta semana ya has logrado terminar todas las tareas que nos dejaron ¿no?

-Pues sí, pero tengo que estudiar para los exámenes...

-Conociéndote como te conozco ya te debiste haber aprendido al menos 5 libros ¿no?

-Sí...pero...

-¡No hay pero que valga!

-Vamos, acepta Herm pareciera que no quieres estar con Ron, y eso que es tu novio...-Dice Harry por lo bajo tratando de convencer a Hermione.

-Esta bien...¿a qué hora?

Ron sonríe con amplitud:

-a las 9:00 p.m. -dice él con firmeza.

Horas después en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca nuestra conocida castaña esta dándole vueltas al asunto:

-¿Cómo le diré a Draco?...se pondrá como loco, después de una semana de no vernos y ahora que podemos hacerlo yo le cancelo por tener una "velada romántica" con mi novio...

Una mano toma bruscamente a Hermione y la hace voltear:

-¡¡¡¡Que has dicho Hermione!!!! - grita una voz a sus espaldas, una voz muy conocida.

Si lo adivinaron...Draco.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡DRACO¡¡pero que susto me has dado, creí que se me salía el corazón!! - dice Hermione tocando su pecho en señal de susto.

-Lo oí todo ¿cómo que te citaste con la sabandija Weasley?

_La cita - parte 2_

-Draco..., no es bueno escuchar a una persona sin hacer notar su presencia, deberías saberlo, es de muy mala educación...

-¡Para lo que me importa la educación en estos momentos!

-No te alteres, te aseguro que no es lo que tu piensas...

-¡¿entonces qué es¡¿acaso no te citaste con esa sabandija hoy en la noche, justo cuando deberíamos de vernos tú y yo?!

-Bien...,entonces si es lo que piensas...

-¡¡No puede ser Hermione, como pudiste citarte con ese Weasley cuando sabías que teníamos una cita!!-grita Draco fuera de sus cabales.

-No fue intencional, las circunstancias se dieron así-Hermione se abraza a Draco-perdóname...

-No es tan fácil como pedir perdón..., tienes que elegir...o él, o yo.

-Vamos Draco..., se razonable, no te pongas así...-dice Hermione abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Elige.

-¡Que fácil lo dices!, como si tuviera opciones...-dice Hermione retirándose del pecho de Draco.

-Las tienes.

-No puedo cancelar mi cita con Ron, es mi novio, podría sospechar algo, además, se vería muy raro...

-¡¡Eso que importa!! Ya inventarás algo después.

-Para ti es tan fácil todo Draco, como no estás en mi pellejo...

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, no tenías derecho a citarte con tu "noviecito" sabiendo que hoy nos veríamos.

-Lo sé, es sólo que...el insistió tanto, lo juró, no pude hallar una excusa para safarme...-el rostro de Hermione se entristeció.

-No pongas esa cara, la situación no es tan trágica, sólo inventa...¡no sé, que te sientes mal, que te duele la cabeza...!

-Si dijera eso tampoco podría salir contigo ¿no crees?

-Cierto¡rayos! - Draco maldijo por lo bajo - no importa, con tal de que no salgas con él.

-Déjame entender... -Hermione empieza a jugar con uno se sus rizos- entonces...¿si no es contigo, con nadie?-empieza a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Mírate Draco Malfoy, eres taaaaan infantil...¡se acabó la discusión! hoy saldré con Ron, porque ¿no creerás que te pertenezco...o sí?

Draco la empuja contra un estante y la sujeta con fuerza por los hombros...

-¡Así es¡me perteneces¡tu eres mía...sólo mía...!-su rostro se veía alterado.

-Draco...me asustas...-Hermione hizo gestos de dolor pero Draco no la soltó.

-Cuidado Draco, si dices las cosas de esa forma podría creer que en verdad te importo...

Draco por fin la soltó, era cierto lo que ella decía ¿porqué sentía tanta rabia? si ella no le importaba ¿porqué sentía esos ...¿Cómo llamarlo? esos...¿celos?, no, el no conocía esa palabra, el tenía todo, absolutamente todo lo que deseaba...

-¿Te importa tanto ese estúpido?

-No lo llames así..., tu sabes lo mucho que lo quiero, es mi mejor amigo y...

-Deja esa palabrería barata, dime:¿lo quieres como hombre?

Hermione calló por un segundo, pero no había porque negarlo, claro que le gustaba Ron, de no ser así no lo habría aceptado; finalmente asintió en silencio; Draco enrojeció de rabia y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas un estante...

-¡¡Lo sabía¡¡maldita sea...lo sabía!!

Hermione se asusta, pone una mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizar a Draco, pero éste la aparta:

-¡Suéltame!

-Vamos Draco, no te pongas así...-Hermione voltea a ver el reloj de la biblioteca-ya es tarde...hablaremos de esto después ¿sí?

-Bien, quizás en nuestra próxima cita...-responde Draco aun con rabia, celos y un dejo de amargura...

-Si te sirve de algo...-dice Hermione con una ligera (y forzada) sonrisa-...prometo que no lo disfrutaré.

Hermione sale de la biblioteca mientras Draco medita sobre sus propios sentimientos, y finalmente se dice a si mismo:

-Eso espero.

CONTINUARÁ . . .

* * *

¡¡¡¡Cha, cha, cha, chan!!!!

¿Qué pasará¿cómo se solucionará todo este embrollo, no me lo pregunten, ni yo misma lo sé... ¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó o lo odiaron?, por favor háganme saber sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o tomatazos por medio de sus REVIEWS, ya saben lo valiosos que son para mí, no duden en escribirme, que responderé todos y cada uno de ellos, de antemano les doy las gracias...


	4. Capítulo IV

PRELUDIO DE AMOR

Cap. 004

* * *

Hermione se observaba en el espejo mientras arreglaba todos los detalles de su aspecto; no dejaba de pensar en Draco... , y en lo tonta que había sido al decirle todas esas cosas, pero lo cierto era que él la había logrado asustar (y mucho), jamás lo había visto actuar así, tan agresivo, ni siquiera cuando eran enemigos...De hecho, pareciera que estaba... Celoso.

La idea hizo que Hermione sonriera casi sin pensarlo...Draco Malfoy... ¿celoso?...¿eso era posible?-se preguntó la castaña-No, claro que no tenía celos, Draco tenía coraje, rabia...por ser la primera vez que las cosas no salían como él lo había planeado...sí, eso era todo.

Mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de la Gryffindor, en la sala de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni sostenían una acalorada discusión:

-¡Ya lo descubrí Malfoy!-gritó Zabinni con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Se puede saber que descubriste?

-Tú y Granger están saliendo ¿no es así?

-Vamos Zabinni, no alucines...-Draco rió tratando de mostrar burla.-¿cómo puedes creer que yo me relacionaría con esa sangre sucia?

-Bien, se que es una hipótesis rara, pero es la única solución al enigma de porque me golpeaste y amenazaste.

-Fue por la tensión del momento, además recuerda que ante todo soy un caballero. (N/A: Buena excusa Draco, mejor dile la verdad: te morías de rabia al verla en peligro... :D)

-Bien, supongamos que te creo...pero sin duda hay algo más y me lo vas a decir o si no...

-¿O si no ... Qué?

-Correré el rumor de que tu y Granger están enredados.

-No serías capaz...-dice con tranquilidad Draco.

-Si lo sería...no me pruebes.

Draco se vio en un laberinto sin salida, si no puedes contra el enemigo únetele, mejor dicho únelo...

-Correcto. Pero debes jurar que nada de lo que te diga saldrá de esta habitación.

De acuerdo-Blaise levantó la mano-lo juro.

Draco contó su plan a Blaise sin omitir detalles, bueno...quizás 1: SE ESTABA ENAMORANDO DE GRANGER...

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Tal como lo oyes...ese es mi plan; ella y ese Weasley no pueden ser felices..., tienen que pagar por todo lo que me han hecho. .. (N/A: Pero si casi no te han hecho nada Draco...)

-Vaya Draco, ese es un plan excelente, en ese caso, quiero ayudarte, haría lo que fuera por separar a esa "parejita" , y una vez que le rompas el corazón a ella yo estaré allí para consolarla...

-Si claro Blaise-"sueñas" pensó Draco.

-¿Cuál es mi primera misión?

-Pues...se me ocurre algo...Draco sonrió maliciosamente...

Mientras en la sala de Gryffindor:

-¡¡¡Hermione..baja, no tenemos todo el día!!!

-¡¡¡Ya bajo Ron!!!-gritó Hermione desde el piso superior.

-No debes Presionarla Ron¿qué clase de novio eres? - recriminaba Ginny.

-Vamos Ron, así son las mujeres. - decía Harry con aire de sabelotodo.

-¿¡Con que así somos!?

-Pues...

A Harry lo salvó la campana, bueno, en realidad fue Hermione:

-¿Qué les parece? ... ¿Cómo me veo?

Ron y Harry se quedaron con la boca abierta; Ginny sólo sonrió satisfecha...

Hermione se quedó frente a los chicos y sonrió satisfecha ante la reacción de ellos, estaba

vestida con una blusa de manga de 3/4 blanca y una sencilla (pero corta) falda escosesa y

unas botas blancas que terminaban justo antes de la rodilla, dejando ver prefectamente

la pien entre la falda y las botas; dio una ligera vuelta mostrando su atuendo y tomó una

gabardina beige para cubrirse del frío que sin duda haría en el lago.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó ansiosa a Ron, pensando que entre más pronto se fueran, más

pronto regresarían.

-Cla...Claro-dijo Ron con nerviosismo tomando a la castaña por la cintura.-¡hasta pronto!-se

despidió de los amigos y salió planeando sólo pasarlo bien.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del castillo unos chicos también planeaban divertirse, pero de una

manera muy diferente...

-Bien, ya saben el plan-dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-Sí...-respondieron monotonamente un par de fortachones...Crabb y Goyle.

**-**¡Miren!, allí vienen la sabelotodo y el pobretón, no se equivoquen, debemos de arruinar la

cita pero sin dañar a Granger ni mencionar el nombre de Draco...¡¡Vamos!!

Al mismo tiempo junto al lago...

-¡¡Ron, esto es hermoso!!-exclama Hermione extasiada al ver sobre el césped una cena romántica

perfectamente adornada con un par de luces encendidas flotando a su alrededor...

-Es lo menos que te mereces...-dice Ron besando a Hermione en el cuello-aprendí este hechizo

de las luces flotantes sólo para tí.

Hermione se siente incomoda ante la situación y sugiere empezar a cenar, en realidad ella es quien

lo hace, pues Ron sólo se dedica a mirarla extasiado...

-¿Tengo algo raro en la cara?-pregunta la chica al fin aún más incómoda por las miradas del

pellirrojo.

-Para nada...es sólo que...eres preciosa.

-Gr..Gracias.-responde Hermione tartamudeando-y...¿para que me trajiste aquí?

-¿Para qué va a ser?, para hablar, ambos hemos estado muy ocupados, tu como prefecta y to con

el Quiddich; sólo quería pasar un tiempo con mi novia¿eso está mal?

-Pues claro que está mal.-responde una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿¡Pero que...!?-las replicas del chico son rinterrumpidas, un par de fuertes brazos lo sujetan

por detrás y queda a merced de Zabbini quien lo golpea sin sesar en el estomago y el rostro.

-¡Déjenlo!-grita Hermione angustiada lanzandose hacia Zabbini, pero Goyle le impide el paso-

¡¡son unos cobardes...3 contra 1!!!-ella empieza a golpear el pecho de Goyle quien sólo siente

cosquillas y la lanza contra un árbol.

-¡¡¡Maldito!!!-masculla Ron tratando de safarse de Crabb.

Hermione empieza a sangrar, al chocar con el árbol una de las ramas hiere la mejilla de la chica

quien ahora siente adolorido todo el cuerpo por el impacto.

-¡Les dije que sin lastimarla!-exclama Blaise, abofeteando a Goyle pero volviendo de inmediato

a su labor con Ron.

-¿Quién los mando?-pregunta Hermione furiosa-¿fue Malfoy?

Zabbini se detiene, avanza hacia Hermione y la acorrala contra el árbol:

-Esto lo hacemos por cuenta propia preciosa...-toma por la nuca a Hermione y la besa

salvajemente a la fuerza-nadie nos da órdenes...-completa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Ya terminamos?-pregunta Crabb impaciente por golpear también a Ron.

-Sí. Creo que así esta bien...por ahora.-exclama Blaise mientras Crabb y Goyle se miran

entre sí decepcionados. - ¡¡Suéltenlo y vamonos!! - ordena el Slytherin alejandose con

el par de "gorilas" a su lado.

Hermione aún adolorida se lanza sobre un Ron totalmente inconciente ¡cielos¿porqué

ninguno de los dos llevó su varita esa noche¿porqué se confiaron tanto?...se preguntaba

la castaña casi con reclamo. Tómo a Ron como pudo y literalmente lo arrastró hacia el

interior de la cabaña de Hagrid quien horrorizado curó como pudo sus heridas.

-Esto lo tiene que saber Dumbledor...-exclamaba el semi-gigante cada 2 minutos.

-¡No!-gritaban Ron y Hermione a la par.-no es para tanto...

-Además esto lo tenemos que arreglar solos.-decía con decisión el chico que más que rabia

sentía impotencia.

-Bien, pero tendrán que ir directamente con Madame Pomfrey para que les cure bien esas

heridas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-exclamaron ambos con conformidad dirigiendose dentro de los muros de

Howarts.

Llegaron ambos a la enfermería y a Ron se le ordenó se querdase en observación una noche

y Hermione podía volver de inmediato a su casa, ella quería quedarse al lado de Ron toda la

noche para cuidarlo, pero él insistió en que fuera a descanzar.

-Esta bien.-accedió la chica al fin-nos vemos mañana...-dijo despidiéndose.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Ron

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Porqué estabas tan convencida de que había sido Malfoy el que planeó todo?

-Por nada, es que como esos tipos son los lacayos de Dra...de Malfoy-corrigió la chica.-me

pareció lo más lógico, pero tal vez no fue así...mejor no pensemos en eso hasta mañana ¿sí?

-dijo la chica con ternura besando en la frente a su novio.

-Bien...-susurro el chico-hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Pero cuando la chica salió el pelirrojo no dejó de darle vueltas al asunto...Hermione se veía

tan convencida que no pudo dejarse de preguntar...¿qué relación tenía Hermione con el

Slytherin?

CONTINUARÁ . . .

* * *

Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por el retraso ...sorry

¿Qué les pareció¿les gustó o lo odiaron?, recuerden que cualquier tomatazo, duda o sugerencia pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de sus REVIEWS ¿sí?

Atte. **Amy**


	5. Capítulo V

PRELUDIO DE AMOR

Cap. 005

* * *

El día siguiente lo primero que hizo Hermione fue buscar a Draco en el Gran Comedor.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo firmemente la castaña

- ¿Te das cuenta dónde estamos? – preguntó el Sly molesto – Espera y luego hablamos.

- No, ahora.

El rubio miró a sus costados, afortunadamente aún no había mucha gente en el Gran Comedor y quienes estaban no prestaban atención a la escena.

- Esta bien, sal tu primero. En un minuto te alcanzo.

La gryffindor salió del lugar con la cabeza dándole vueltas, no sabía como confrontaría a Draco, nunca había sido capaz de resistirse al rubio, pero esta vez tendría que hacerlo y dejar las cosas bien en claro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Draco irritado tomando con cierta brusquedad a Hermione por el brazo.

- ¿Fuiste tu? – fue lo primero que ella dijo.

El rubio se desconcertó.

- ¿De que hablas?

- No finjas… ¿Fuiste tu el que mando golpear a Ron ayer por la noche¿Te vengaste porque cancelé nuestra cita, es eso?

- ¿Porqué habría de vengarme?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú. Dime como pudiste mandar a Zabinni y a tus gorilas a hacer el "trabajo sucio"

- No me digas que arruinaron tu cita perfecta con tu noviecito… - exclamó Draco sarcásticamente.

- No sólo eso¡lo mandaron al hospital! y por poco hacen lo mismo conmigo… - exageró Hermione para darle más énfasis a su discurso.

Al oír la última parte el Sly levantó la mirada buscando en el rostro de la castaña señal alguna de maltrato. Al ver que ella ocultaba su costado y desviaba la mirada la acorraló y la obligó a levantar la cara.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – gritó fuera de sí al ver la herida en la mejilla de Hermione

- ¿Qué crees qué es? – respondió la gryffindor con ironía.

No podía ser…las instrucciones habían sido claras, quería que arruinaran la cita de Hermione y el pobretón, quería que Weasley se apartara, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia debían lastimarla.

- ¡¿Quién fue?! El que te lastimo recibirá su merecido… - siseó Draco mostrando esa extraña y lúgubre mirada que solía mostrar cuando su furia iba a estallar.

- No sé… - mintió la castaña – no lo recuerdo, pudo haber sido cualquiera¿eso que importa? – se encogió de hombros - ¿No te das cuenta? Tu fuiste quien causó esto, tu y tus celos infundados pudieron haber producido consecuencias más graves.

El rubio sintió que enrojecía, parte de enojo, parte de culpa por haber dejado expuesta a Hermione ante tremendo peligro.

- No volverá a pasar.

La castaña buscó la mirada color acero de Draco y un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero no lo difícil que sería.

- ¿Puedes garantizarlo? – preguntó ella – Como bien dicen: "Nadie puede cambiar de piel" y sé que tu no cambiarás, ni siquiera por mí. Tú eres ese tipo de personas que consigue lo que quiere a cualquier precio, así te acepto…así te amo – sollozó – pero…

De alguna forma el rubio sabía lo que vendría a continuación y no quería oírlo, así que con sus besos calló sus labios.

- …esto debe terminar – dijo ella una vez que Draco la libero de la hermosa tortura de sus besos.

- No – fue su desesperada respuesta.

Quería decirle que confiara en él, que la amaba y nunca volvería a hacerle daño. Pero ¿cómo decirlo si en primer lugar su intención era o había sido lastimarla?

- ¡Esto no termina hasta que yo lo ordene! – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

Hermione retrocedió angustiada, mientras Draco la acorraló entre sus brazos y con brusquedad la besó y acarició. Como un animal que busca marcar su territorio.

- Basta Draco…me duele… - la castaña logró liberarse un poco de su opresor - ¡¿no te das cuenta de lo que esto nos esta haciendo?!

- ¿Qué nos esta haciendo?

- Estamos lastimándonos, herimos a otras personas y les mentimos…me has convertido en el tipo de persona que odio.

- Y yo me odió a mi mismo por tu culpa…

Hermione no comprendió esas palabras.

- Entiéndelo, yo debo volver al lado de Ron, mi NOVIO, mi mejor amigo…quien ha estado siempre allí, para mí.

El rostro del rubio se ensombreció.

- Si no eres mía…entonces…

- ¿Entonces qué? – se envalentonó la castaña – Enserio Draco, esto debe terminar…me asustas. – masculló la gryffindor liberándose y huyendo del sly.

No era exactamente el mejor rompimiento del mundo, pensó Hermione mientras corría escaleras abajo rumbo a la enfermería, pero al menos había terminado con ese horrible episodio con Draco Malfoy.

De pronto, pasos antes de llegar a la enfermería se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que había hecho, no había sólo terminado con ese "horrible episodio", Draco era más que eso…mucho más. Había terminado con él. Con el amor…con su verdadero amor.

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de eso sus ojos empezaron a inundarse y sin poderlo evitar la castaña rompió en llanto.

CONTINUARÁ . . .

* * *

Bien, antes que nada, les pido una ENORME disculpa por el retraso ¡I'm Sorry! Ya saben los asuntos que aparecen aquí y allá, en verdad lamento la espera…ahora:

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo¿les gustó¿lo odiaron?, bueno…cualquiera que sea su respuesta o comentario e incluso cualquier tomatazo, duda o sugerencia pueden hacérmela llegar por medio de sus …

**R**EVIEWS

**E**VIEWS

**V**IEWS

**I**EWS

**E**WS

**W**S

**S**

_No saben lo feliz que harán a esta chica ;D_

Atte. **Amy**


	6. Capítulo VI

PRELUDIO DE AMOR

Cap. 006

* * *

Los días siguientes a la ruptura fueron duros, Hermione no soportaba crusarse por los pasillos con Draco o tener clases compartidas con el Sly, el simple hecho de verlo la heria más¿cómo podía olvidarlo si se encontraba con el a cada instante?

Hola linda... - le susurró Ron abrazándola por la espalda.

Rayos Ron ¡me asustaste!

Uy...no sabía que no tenía derecho a abrazar a mi novia.

La castaña sonrió girandose para darle un beso en los labios.

Sabes que no lo decia por eso...de haber sabido que después de tu lesión estarías tan activo, habría procurado que te dejaran un rato más en reposo

Ahora fue el pelirrojo el que sonrió. Se repegó con más fuerza a Hermione y enterró su rostro entre su cuello, besandolo.

No Ron, aquí no...alguien podría vernos...

Si comadreja, "aquí no" - masculló una siseante voz a sus espaldas – Busquen un hotel. - hizo una mueca de asco – Es desagradable ver a un pobretón y una sangre sucia apareandose.

Cuando la castaña vio a Draco su rostro se transfiguró en una mueca de dolor. Odiaba que la llamaran "sangre sucia", pero especialmente la lastimaba que el rubio se refiriera a ella de esa manera.

¿Envidia Malfoy? - lo enfrentó Ron – Por más chicas que tengas a tu alrededor apuesto a que nunca has sentido o llegarás a sentir el contacto con una piel como la de mi novia...suave, tersa...o con unos labios dulces como los que ella tiene, o con...

El rubio palideció de ira. Hermione se aterró por lo que pasaría.

¿Enserio crees que jamás lo he sentido? - preguntó el Sly con ironía. - Te sorprendería saber algunas cosas...

¿De que demonios hablas? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione se interpuso entre los dos chicos.

¡Basta Malfoy! - exclamó imperiosa

¿Basta, de qué? - preguntó inocentemente, sacandola de sus casillas.

Déjalo Herm...no te acerques a esta basura, podría contaminarte.

Si supieras lo cerca que he estado de ella – pensó el rubio.

Tienes razón... - se apartó la castaña tomando el brazo de su novio – Vamos Ron, le prometiomos a Harry que iríamos a buscarlo a su práctica de Quidditch.

Draco estaba dispuesto a seguir con la pelea, pero al ver la cara de súplica de Hermione desistió. Ya habría tiempo de sobra para torturarla.

¡¿Podrías detenerte por un minuto Herm?! - exclamó Ron después de 10 minutos caminando apresuradamente de mano de la gryffindor.

La castaña aminoró el paso hasta detenerse por completo.

¿Qué pasa, sigues molesto por lo de Malfoy?

Quiero que en este mismo instante me expliques que es lo que tienes que ver con ese hurón, y quiero la verdad.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Antes que nada, les ofresco una ENORME disculpa por el retraso, además por la brevedad del capítulo. ¿Excusas? En realidad no las tengo, tal vez sólo la falta de inspiración, parece que las musas se fueron de paseo, jajaja : ) aunque creo que ya están regresando...

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado, si así fue, sería un placer para mí recibir cualquier comentario o tomatazo por medio de sus...**¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!**

_No se imaginan lo feliz que harán a esta chica : )_

Atte. **Amy**

P.D.

_**En mi PROFILE encontrarán el enlace hacia el foro "Príncipes de Hogwarts" recién estoy empezando este proyecto, tiene muchas secciones donde podrán opinar, debatir o compartir; así que espero su visita en el foro :D**_


End file.
